


Mystery Popsicle

by babydick



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cum feeding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydick/pseuds/babydick
Summary: Piers did all his homework.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 24





	Mystery Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> read the tags fool

“Chris can I have my treat now? I did all my math like you said!” 

Piers was staring expectantly at his babysitter, the tall handsome brunette that came by some days out of the month while his mom was out of town for business. Chris said if he was good and did his homework, he could have his favorite dessert as a reward.

“Okay Piers, a promise is a promise.” Chris chuckled, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen, the 6-year-old right on his heels.

Piers watched excitedly, practically bouncing, while Chris reached into the freezer. Then Chris took out a slightly misshapen, milky white popsicle that he’d “produced” the day before and handed it down to the eagerly awaiting hands.

“What flavor is that?” Piers asked with a questioning frown as he stared closely at it.

“They make special mystery flavors now.” Chris responded simply, showing off a slanted grin.

“A mystery!” The boy exclaimed, as if the popsicle was now somehow more magical, and eagerly popped it in his mouth, a sight at which Chris’s pants tightened a notch.

Piers sucked on it like nothing was wrong, and at the age where he put anything and everything into his mouth, it didn’t seem to taste so bad to him. “Thanks Chris!” He said around his treat.

“No problem Piersy.” Chris hummed, watching his lips intently. “Don’t forget to finish all of it so you can read the joke on the stick.”


End file.
